


The Vampire with the Magic Hands

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander would do anything to get Spike’s hands onto him but he really wasn’t lying about the state of his back….a short in which not a lot happens but it made me smile to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire with the Magic Hands

">”No.”

“Oh come on!! You wouldn’t believe just how badly scrunched up I am. And the pain! Ah, Spike, you’re supposed to be a White Hat now—it’s almost your duty!” Xander didn’t want to drag out the big guns but he would if he had to. And not just because he’d done something stupid to his back whilst fixing the showers in the girls’ dormitory **again** and he felt like a pretzel. It was insane just how badly his back was hurting him. 

There was also the fact that he was running out of excuses/reasons to get Spike to spend time with him. Not that it was a big deal or anything like that—he enjoyed Spike’s company, and wanted to be friends. Or maybe more than friends. And Spike was playing hard to get. And the last time Xander had done his back in, Spike had shyly (shyly— _Spike!_ ) offered to see if he could help. And whether it was freaky vampire skills or knowledge of human physiology based on how to torture someone for days and keep them alive, somehow, Spike had managed to snap Xander back into shape. 

And it had been a _hugely_ loud snap. Xander had been pretty sure that Spike had accidentally broken his neck or something but when Spike stepped back, scrupulously ensuring that he didn’t touch Xander any more than necessary, Xander had turned his head from side to side and discovered that the pain was gone. More than that, he felt freaking fantastic. For perhaps the first time since he was a teenager and being smacked into headstones on a nightly basis, he could actually stand tall without some part of him hurting. It was miraculous. And he wasn’t even thinking about how Spike’s slender hands would feel on his boner because, well, that would just be icky when Spike was acting as his physician. (Xander most definitely didn’t have a Doctor kink based on spending lots of time in Emergency and being fixed by numerous young hot doctors. Or watching lots of Doctor Who since they had all moved to England).

He would hesitate to keep on pushing his attentions onto Spike if he didn’t have it on good authority from Buffy, Willow _and_ Deadboy (and that had been an incredibly awkward conversation) that Spike was smitten but wasn’t sure how to approach him. So, yeah, he made excuses to spend time with Spike, volunteered when Spike needed a body to demonstrate on during training, and generally did everything he could to shove himself into Spike’s face. Because, okay, yeah, he had no idea how to try to attract someone normally because his life had never _been_ normal and it was extremely doubtful that it would ever be that way now. So. 

“Xander—“

“Give me one good reason.”

“Because last time you made such a huge deal about how great you were feeling that I had slayers coming up to me for days asking me to lay my hands on them. It was creepy and inappropriate and I don’t want to have to handle that again.” It was too dark to see if Spike was blushing but he did look rather pained. His slow reversion to a vampire with Victorian values who said things like ‘inappropriate’ and meant it was really sorta adorable. If only it didn’t get in the way of Xander trying to woo him. 

“I promise—this time, I won’t say a word!! I’ll keep pretending I’m in pain so that they leave you alone. Anything—please, Spike, just—I’m begging.” And out came the biggest weapons he had—ones he only used in extreme circumstances because he had to use them responsibly. The puppy-dog eyes of doom that no-one—absolutely no-one—was able to resist. 

“I—Look, fine, but you better make sure they don’t find out because I am not going back to having to check my bedroom to make sure they’re not coming for some private treatment.” Sometimes majorly snarky Spike showed himself but Xander was trying to decide just how he felt about any of the slayers sneaking into Spike’s room. Because that was _so_ not cool. Seriously, not cool. And further than even Xander had gone so maybe a little of how he was feeling was jealousy that they had got further than he had. 

The fist pump he gave was silent but he got the feeling Spike knew he’d done it because his lip curled and he gave Xander a look out of the corner of his eye. But he was still leading the way to the medical room so Xander was going to assume that Spike was ignoring what he did. His inner conscience said that he really, really needed to be honest with Spike before they went any further because it was going to be completely and utterly clear that Xander was attracted to Spike as soon as he took off his shirt. He had always kinda hoped that inappropriately timed erections would stop once he was no longer a teenager but since discovering his attraction to Spike they had returned with a vengeance. So, yeah, it would probably be a good idea to warn Spike before he shrugged off his clothes. Just for Spike to be able to get his back of course. No other reason. Oh God, he was completely and utterly screwed.

“Hey Spike—you know—um, look this might sound kinda weird but I feel like I should warn you—“ 

“Already know so let’s just forget it shall we.”

“You already—what, you can _sense_ that?” His voice was high pitched as he turned to look at Spike, blushing wildly at the look on the vampire’s face.

“No, you prat, you’re poking a hole in the front of your bloody trousers!” 

“Oh!” Cue more blushing and Xander suddenly wondered whether asking Spike to sort out his back was a good idea after all.

“Don’t worry—won’t start thinking it’s for me or anything like that. You’re safe, okay?” It took a few moments and getting closer to the medical room before he deciphered what Spike had said. 

“Er—what if it **is** for you?” An audible gasp and Spike came to a halt at the door to the medical room, hand on the handle but not moving. “I mean—if it _was_ for you, would that be a problem or—I mean, do you—“

“Is that what you’re saying? Wait a minute, these last few weeks—all the researching together an’ everything. Have you been trying to—“

“Obviously failing abysmally if you’re only just starting to figure it out.” It was embarrassing to think that he’d been so lame in his attempts that Spike hadn’t even realised what was happening. But hey, silver lining—Spike wasn’t running away. In fact, as Xander stepped forward until he was pressed against Spike’s back, he would go so far as to say that Spike _might_ have leaned back just slightly. Enough that the solid weight of him was resting against Xander and the twinge in his back was worth it to feel Spike against him. 

“Not failing—just, I’m not used to people actually being interested in me. The girls who’ve been making passes and stuff—it was all kids games, just messing with one of the safe men in their lives. An’ as far as I know, you’ve never expressed an interest in blokes before. So how was I supposed to know you were switching sides? You need to be a bit clearer in your intentions mate.” 

“I didn’t want to freak you out—I know things were really rough in L.A – I didn’t want to push or anything. So, I was sorta easing you into the idea gently.” He lifted his hand and let it rest on Spike’s waist, accidentally on purpose letting his finger slip beneath the slight rucking of the black t-shirt so that he was feeling Spike’s cool, creamy looking skin. Feeling very daring, he leaned forward enough that he could feel the slight crunchiness of the gelled hair at the back of Spike’s head. 

“Never really had anyone care enough to ease me into anything.” 

“Well that’s good then. That means it will be different and new and you’ll, you know, appreciate the little gestures I make that other people might think are lame.”

“Xander—“

“No, no—don’t say anything. Let’s just—you know, you put your hands on me and fix my aches and pains and I’ll take you out to the pub as a thank you. And maybe we talk and get to know each other a little bit better from the fresh perspective of both knowing the other person is interested.” He could feel Spike stiffen slightly and wondered if he’d messed up somehow already—whether Spike hadn’t actually said he was interested and Xander had misunderstood and hey, that would be all kinds of embarrassing. He went to take a step back, stumbling slightly as his ankle twisted and somehow he wound up on the floor, hand clutching his back as agony swept over his body. 

“Bloody stupid idiot you are! If what I try doesn’t work then this is gonna take way more than the little bit of work and I was actually starting to like the idea of going out to the pub.” He was vaguely aware of Spike muttering as he was very carefully picked up from the ground and Spike gave the door a hard kick so that he could walk into the medical room and place Xander gently onto the treatment table. The sway and tilt of the room made him Xander nauseous, the pain coming over him in waves, and he felt Spike shift his position so that Xander had his back on the table, his right leg crossed over his left. 

“Wait, is this gonna—“ He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Spike did some weird, ninja vampire move and his breath was cut off at a wave of pain so sharp and strong, water sprang to his eyes. He cried out, eyes flying to meet Spike’s as he registered a sudden cessation in the pain. It was just—gone. Like completely cured. “Whoa, that is just—magic.” 

“Better?” Spike was back to looking slightly shy and a little uncomfortable, and Xander had to quickly remind himself that a lot of the knowledge Spike was using he’d learnt under Angelus—not the most stable influence. It was probably difficult to accept/realise that he was managing to help people with things that Angelus had taught him. 

“Freakin’ miraculous!” The small smile that crossed Spike’s face made Xander feel ten feet tall and he stretched out luxuriously, delighting in the lack of pain. And it was no hardship to see Spike’s eyes drift over his body with obvious appreciation. Oh yeah, he was definitely not in this alone. 

“So, what now then?” Spike stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest, his face back into its normal bland half-sneer. Rising lithely to his feet, Xander allowed himself one more stretch, then stepped directly into Spike’s personal space. The slight blush that crossed Spike’s face was all of the encouragement he needed and he reached out and tugged Spike gently but inexorably into his arms. 

“Well now, now we avoid the gaggle of girls who’ve just finished their training with Buffy and might want a chance at your magic hands and we head to the pub. After that—well after that, we’ll see. Yeah?” Spike hesitated and then nodded, pulling back slowly and turning, headed out of the treatment room. Xander couldn’t stop himself from celebrating with yet another fist-pump, only wincing slightly when he heard Spike say.

“You know I can see that right?” 

“Yeah but you’re cool enough to pretend you didn’t.” The slight shift in Spike’s ears and he knew that Spike was smiling. Which meant Xander was right and maybe, just maybe, he had a real chance here. Awesome.

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
